Big Shot
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Blue x Red oneshot. Blue always tries to get Red's attention... i honestly don't know what else to say?


He put as much muscle in it as possible, making his movements swift and exaggerated to make himself stand out. The dummy didn't fight even with the line of slashes destroying it's body.

The two stood in the middle of the training grounds, with the other Links surrounding. Vio had his stance around a similar dummy not too far from Blue.

The other two Links, Green and Red sat on the log bench in the shade of the supply shed where all the weapons were kept. Red sipped a cool drink, boots kicked off and smiling as bright as the sun above them.

Blue's eyes would dart from the dummy to the beaming boy. He was currently watching Vio train, but not Blue.

His face grew hot and his vision narrowed.

'Why isn't he looking at me?!'

Vio was certainly more graceful with his moves, but they were smart and cunning. Blue was getting frustrated, so he jabbed, swiped and stabbed fiercely.

He caught Red's wide eyes look over at him once, but he turned back to Vio.

Blue took a pause and looked over at the group. Vio had his eyes on the dummy as he circled it, taking quick attacks at different angles, as if the stuffed person was actually attacking him. One smooth slice cut it's head off. The small group of Hylian children that soon gathered around Green and Red began to cheer and clap for the purple hero. Red was more expressive.

"Woo, go Vio!" He laughed and bounced in his seat.

Everyone was worshiping that guy.

Blue was heaving, biting his lip until it was bleeding. He was better.

He started to put more action in his swordplay, to make it more noticeable. He got a few glances. All the girls swooned over Vio. Red was gazing at him. He was smiling at him.

'He's suppose to be smiling at me!'

Blue strained his body with the unnecessary power he gave in each swing of his sword. Vio eyes him and smirked. "Easy, Blue, the dummy doesn't have a brain either."

Vio's joke was rewarded with a roar of laughter for the blue hero. Laughing at him. If he wasn't already fuming with his own embarrassment, Blue could have sworn he saw a smile break out on Red's face.

"Shut up!" He attacked Vio, but he was smart, and quick, and was prepared to block his unplanned attack. A wave of gasps and 'woos' rose from the ground as they watched. Blue, angry and humiliated, and Vio, calm and amused.

Blue couldn't admit it and refused to give up. He was already loosing, but Vio kept beating him down.

He didn't know what he was doing; he just wanted to see Vio fall or get hit or just fail. Blue bent down and swipe underneath Vio's feet-

With a little push of his thumb on his forehead, Vio was able to send Blue stumbling backwards, his pride with him, and land in a bucket of water and collapse on the dirt ground. He landed with a groan, shifting around in the damp earth, creating a disgusting mix of mud and gravel that rubbed in Blue's eyes, hair and mouth.

His heart wrenched; listening the erupted laughter of the small children who witness the whole attack unravel. He had muck in his eyes, but he could tell Vio stood above him, tall and cocky before the tiny onlookers came rushing over, eyes wondering up at him as their true hero. Red was one. He gave Vio a tight squeeze, and Vio gave Red a friendly hair ruffle.

Blue sat up in the dirt, shoulders shaking. His worst nightmare. People mocking him, seeing him as useless. Red not paying attention to him.

'Why doesn't he like me..!?'

He struggled to get up, but eventually stormed off in a huff. No one asked where he went, but Red silently watched him go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blue buried his face in his pillow, a disturbing tingle bothering his throat. He coughed to get it out. It wouldn't go away. He coughed some more, holding his fist up to his mouth. The pressure in his chest increased in vision started to black out in the already dark bedroom. His whole body shook from the fierce coughing, and the rest of the castle woke up.

"Blue!" It was Vio. He hushed through the castle walls, his bedroom being next to Blue's. And not a fan of being woken up, used his worst threats. "Shut the fuck up or else I'll come over there and you'll stop breathing all together!"

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, unable to stop the air from escaping his throat. HE would have thrown a snarky comment back if he wasn't on his death bed.

There was a small knock at the door. "Blue, keep it down! You're waking half the castle up!" It was Green trying to sound in charge. Fuck him.

Blue was sitting up now, one hand desperately clutching his blankets, the other trying to muffle his uncontrollable hacking. He was out of breath and in immense pain. No one was helping.

"Yeah Blue, " came Shadow's amused observation, "the beasts in the shadow world can hear you from the here, you nasty pig."

He was gaining some life back, his coughing becoming less and sweet air finally filling his lungs without being rejected.

"Get-" cough "outta he-" cough cough "here, y-you FREak-" coughcoughcough.

Shoving his pillow underneath the bed where Shadow was most likely lurking about, Blue took a deep, shaky breath before he coughed his last, a sharp pain stinging the back of his throat before he finally collapsed back on his bed-his hair a mess, his face dark red and in a sweat. His body felt weak and limp and tired. He sorta wished he was dead.

Once he stopped squirming around to get comfortable, the hallway torch flickered on. His large bedroom door squeaked as small person slipped inside, clutching their crimson robe.

A soft hand felt his forehead. Blue barely opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Are you okay, Blue?" The voice was hardly a whisper in the quiet atmosphere. "Do you need water? A back rub? More pillows?"

Blue stayed motionless as those slender fingers brushed through his hair to push his bangs out of his eyes. He cracked one opened. He was Red's worried face hovering close to his, bright eyes examining his face.

"Do you want me to stay here for a while?"

The hand rubbing up and down Blue's tense back relaxed him greatly, and was helping him sink into the softness of his mattress and pillows.

He lifted his head so his mouth wasn't covered by the pillow-

"Water."

Red was up and scuffling along the carpet and wood on the floors between rooms and the kitchen until he was finally back with a sparkling glass of ice cubed water. He sat down carefully at Blue's side, gently taking his jaw in his palm and helping Blue lift his head. "Sit up a bit."

Blue obeyed and gladly but silently took the whole glass and finished it within a few gulps. His throat was cooled and soothed, and his mind and body finally at rest. He laid down flat on his back, head just barely touching the pillow. He could go to sleep any moment.

His head was suddenly lifted and placed on another surface, something warm and soft. Those same hands thread their way through his thick hair and a voice began to hum a gentle melody.

To hear his sweet voice Blue felt unworthy. To get help at all made Blue's churn with guilt. But he didn't ask for this. Red's heart was already big and loving, that even a grumpy Blue was being cared for.

Red snuggled himself into Blue's bed for a few minutes, cradling Blue's weary head on his lap as he stroked and hummed and the bad day away.

Blue shifted in Red's embrace, tilting his head so his cheek rested in Red's palm. "Thanks, Red." he croaked.

A pair of lips pressing to his forehead was his reply, enough to leave Blue smiling until he fell asleep.

WOW.

WHADA SHOW.

my god lets give a round of applause for Red and Blue holy

good for you guys

wow


End file.
